


You're Blinding

by caydenotspade



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Fluff, Kissing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-22
Updated: 2019-02-22
Packaged: 2019-11-03 16:55:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17881631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/caydenotspade/pseuds/caydenotspade
Summary: Xehanort has trouble placing his feelings for a certain friend of his. However, in the midst of thinking it over, Eraqus interrupts him.





	You're Blinding

**Author's Note:**

> I've been deep in Xeaqus hell lately but it makes me happy, and thinking about these dudes doing cute stuff like this in their younger years heals my heart. So have some fluff.

     He's been admiring him for some time now. Well, more so lately than before. Xehanort wasn't entirely sure what brought up the strange fascination with his friend that seemed to enhance itself over the past few weeks, but it left him intrigued and a little bit nervous. He'd be caught staring by the other keyblade wielders on some days, the handle he had on his keyblade faltering enough for him to mess up during training, but regaining his composure before a certain someone could notice.  
          "I'm fine." he'd tell them, a little more forcefully than intended.  
     If his Master had noticed, he said not a thing, and if he did, Xehanort knew he wouldn't hear the end of it. He assumed the former was possible. He was one of the top tier students, someone that set an example for the other wielders to follow - but he knew his leadership skills were lacking enough that it would hinder him from guiding others.  
     Again, that's where his thoughts turn to him.  
     To Eraqus.  
     Eraqus was a born leader. Everyone knew that. He was snarky, but not too much. He joked around, got along well with others so easily it was like he didn't even try. When asked to lead a class, he did so without hesitation. For Xehanort, he faltered and was hesitant. He admired his friend this way, how he held his keyblade and how the light shone in his eyes when he performed.  
     Of course, how could he not admire such?  
          "-- Xehanort!"  
     The boy stiffened slightly, his thoughts getting away from him now as he stopped on the steps leading to the bedrooms. He looked over his shoulders, noticing said wielder making his way up towards him. Suddenly, Xehanort's heart began to quicken.  
_What was this -_  
          "Good job today," Eraqus said, finally reaching his eye level. "I wanted to tell you I can see your improvement lately. Looks like you'll be leading the night class more from now on!"  
          "I wouldn't say that," Xehanort said, offering a smile as he began his way towards his bedroom, Eraqus following suit without a word. "Master still doesn't trust me completely with the others, which is fine. I like it better when you teach."  
          "Oh?"  
     Xehanort's cheeks and ears grew warm at his own words, and he let out a breath.  
          "Meaning.. you make everything seem so easy. So fluid." Xehanort said, looking over at him after reaching his door. Eraqus was looking at him fondly, a smile forever plastered across his face. _The way he looked at him .._  
          "Well, thanks." Eraqus said, stuffing his hands in his pockets. "That means a lot coming from you."  
          "It's nothing."  
          "Sure it is," Eraqus laughed. "You're great."  
  
     Xehanort's hand ran over the dark wood of his bedroom door, his grey eyes looking at the small patterns of the woodwork. The way Eraqus was looking at him made him feel small sometimes, even if Xehanort thought the world of him - his heart was large in comparison, it was hard to take his presence all in at once. His heart leapt into his throat and he turned, noticing how his friend was still looking at him expectantly.  
          "Eraqus." he began, "We as wielders don't dive into the ideas of the heart much. But what do you think when your heart speeds up? When you see something, or someone, you enjoy?"  
     The other seemed taken a back suddenly by his friend's inquiry, but nevertheless thought deep about it. In the end, he came out smiling and took a step to the side, leaning against the wall.  
          "Well, that happens a lot when we play chess together. Or when Master gives me praise, or when even.. we get to hang out sometimes."  
          "Sometimes?"  
          "Yeah," Eraqus says. "With us being so busy lately.. the times I get to spend with you are important to me."  
     Xehanort felt his heart clench in his chest, and he so badly wished it didn't, for the pain it emitted was something almost unbearable. And yet, he smiled at his friend's words.  
          "That's nice of you to say." he says, "Because I feel the same."  
_If not more._  
          "I'm glad, Xehanort."  
     He smiles. And the silver-haired islander swears he could feel his heart burst. He can't take this anymore. He needs to do _something_ before Eraqus' very presence suffocates him. He takes a step back from his bedroom door and turns to him.  
          "Eraqus," he begins. "Close your eyes. I got a surprise for you."  
          "Oh really?" Eraqus says, raising an eyebrow. "Your surprises always end up tasteless."  
_Tasteless, huh._  
     Xehanort just chuckles at that.  
          "This one won't be. I promise."  
     Eraqus makes a small noise before doing as he was asked, crossing his arms and closing his eyes. Xehanort believes his friend assumes he's about to lead him somewhere, maybe poke him in the side or some other mindless trick. It almost makes him want to forget the whole thing and step back, disappear into his room and just laugh at it the next day as some vanishing trick _._ He could. He really could. Xehanort could stop this whole charade and not take the chance of ruining their friendship and leave it as is.  
     But these are the thoughts that run through his head as he moves towards him, closer and closer until the dim lighting of the hallway seems to fade away from their cheeks and Xehanort closes the gap. His hand on the wall besides Eraqus' head, he kisses him, and he hears a small noise erupt from his friend's throat.  
  
     But there's no protest. There's no words, there's nothing. Eraqus just stands there, but his arms fall and lay flat against the wall as if he was spooked or frightened. Xehanort believes he messed up, he took this idea too far and let his emotions lead his actions. He ruined this whole friendship and Eraqus would never look at him the same way before, never treat their alone time the same and their chess games as anything more than competition. That's all.  
However, before Xehanort could pull away, he feels Eraqus' hands slowly slide up the islander's sides, his finger tips tracing patterns into his skin. Xehanort huffs a breath of surprise, a small chuckle escaping his lips before he leans in further, kissing him full on.  
     What made his heart skip a beat was the fact that his friend didn't pull away, and instead, leaned in towards his warmth. Hell, Eraqus was always so warm, so full of _light_ that it blinded him sometimes. And here, in the dead of night in a hallway where anyone could see, it felt to him that Eraqus shined the brightest.  
          "You goof," Eraqus whispers between kisses. Xehanort can't get enough of his skin and begins placing kisses down the other's neck, his hands falling to his hips as a way to bring him closer to his chest. "I think this is your best surprise yet."  
          "Yeah?" Xehanort breathes, his hands never stopping from tracing across armor covered skin and feeling the rise and fall of his chest. "I should have done it sooner. I was so scared."  
          "Nothing- ah!" Xehanort nipped at Eraqus' neck, leading to a small squeak that made the islander chuckle into his skin. "Nothing to be afraid of. Not with me."  
     He notes this in his head and takes to leaning back to gaze at him, reaching up and running a hand over Eraqus' face, brushing the hair out of his eyes. Xehanort's heart does another flip and he wishes he could throw it down the hall, it's too much. The way he looks at him. How he breaths, how he's tracing his fingers across his sides and chest, how he's slowly leaning in again. It's all too much.  
     Xehanort kisses him once more, his hands grabbing his friend's hips and pressing him further against the wall, sliding a leg between Eraqus' thighs. The apprentice cusses out unintelligible words that make the islander laugh into his lips, the warmth that emitted from the other causing his own skin to heat up. He began getting ideas, ideas that shouldn't be thought of but Eraqus was _right here,_ and his eyes were so bright and his skin was so soft and warm and hell, he was _everything_ in this moment and he wanted to take it all in and never let it go.  
     He wondered if that's how the darkness was, when it sensed the light. How it snuffed it out, enveloped it until it was no more. It's how Xehanort felt, anyway. Too much light from his friend and it blinded him, he wanted to cover him with his own body in hopes it would dim him for a while but he knew it wouldn't make a difference.  
          "I think.." Eraqus begins, his hands running up the other's back, feeling out the muscles and how his chest rose and fell against him. "We could continue this tomorrow, what do you say?"  
          "Master would be upset if we were late to class." Xehanort agrees softly, placing a kiss quickly upon his friend's lips. He tastes like this evening's dessert, and he swears he tastes better. "But we do have time after, wanna meet for chess then?"  
          " _Chess_ , huh?"   
     Xehanort chuckles, his silver eyes gazing down at him, taking in his features.  
          "And maybe some other things," Eraqus continues. "We could make chess a little more interesting this time around."  
     And again, Xehanort laughs, light filling his heart.  
          "Oh, I hope so." 

 

 


End file.
